Blind as a Bat
by Kimidy
Summary: Have you ever had a really bad day? Try having a spell casted on you that was totally not intended for you. Now, you're the beast waiting for her beauty.... R&R! Slighty revised, but still the same story
1. Chapter 1

AN- Based on Beauty and the Beast. Not going off any particular version that I know of. R&R!

I hate my family.

Well, no let me rephrase that. I hate my cousin who caused my life to become a mess.

I loved my parents.

But now they're dead. Everyone I used to know and love is dead. And I'm still alive.

Why?

Because during a party, my cousin just happened to tick off a well known sorcerer. And she used me to block the spell that was intended for her.

Here's the story, the short version so I don't bore you.

So I'm at a party for the end of school and beginning of summer vacation. My cousin dragged me to it, claiming there would be hot guys for us to just pick off the vine.

She lied.

Well there were some good looking guys, but none that I particularly liked.

I stayed in the shadows, observing everyone. I like doing that, you seem to learn more about a person than going to them directly.

Anyway, I didn't hide good enough.

"Cel! Cel you gotta help me!" She cried, running to me and hiding behind me.

I was about to ask her what she had done when lo and behold Ryan (the sorcerer) comes sauntering up, literally undressing my cousin with his eyes.

"Whit, why'd you run away? Just come with me, we'd have so much fun." He cooned.

"Over my dead body!" She squawked. I finally managed to get her in front of me.

With this chance, Ryan grabbed her and kissed her.

Whitney pulled away and slapped him.

And then his friends showed up.

"Ooh, burn!" They said, snickering and poking Ryan.

You know some guys ego's. If they look less macho in front of their friends, then bad things happen to the people who had no involvement in the whole thing.

He turned to Whit, and glared. Then he grabbed his staff that was leaning against the wall, and said a few choice words that I would rather not mention.

This is when Whitney got smart (at the wrong moment of course). She ducked, and the spell hit me.

Lets just say it hurt. It hurt so bad that I passed out.

I woke up after a undetermined period of time. Something had to be covering my eyes, and I tried to pry it away.

That's when I realized there was nothing there and I was blind.

This was also when Ryan decided to show up with a whoosh.

"Well, theres nothing I can really say that would make up for this. I intended to hurt your cousin and impress my friends, but things didn't work that way. This will be the last time you hear me Celeste. Basically you'll be this… thing until someone comes along who can see past it. You'll live until this happends, and then if you find someone you'll turn back into the old Celeste."

Something had to be holding me back, otherwise I would've found his sorry ass and beaten him to a pulp. He continued as if he didn't see me seething.

"This is your home. You and the two servants I've created cannot leave the grounds. The house is very easy to find (if a person should get lost). Wait, before I go how is that spell working? It's one of my latest creations, I was pretty proud of myself when I thought it up."

I lunged, completely missing him and crashing to the ground.

"I know the outside changes at least, but do you have any odd internal changes I should know about? Such as mood swings, fangs, etc?"

He finally got a clue when I grabbed the nearest hard object and threw it in his direction. I heard another whoosh and figured he had high tailed it out of here.

Well crap, now what was I to do?

I stood for a little bit, and then called out for the servants.

I felt two different hands touch each arm to show they were there. They said their names were Lola and Fred, and from now on they'd be my sight.

I wanted to say 'well duh' but felt that I should just shut up and let them help me.

And then I realized the worst part.

I couldn't read!

I grabbed another hard object and threw it in a random direction. That stupid boy! How was I going to survive entrapment in a castle without being able to read books!?

Lola and Fred grabbed a hold of me again, and lead me to the kitchen for dinner.

I don't know how long its been. I don't know how long it will be. Hell I don't even know what he did to me, I felt my hair and skin and it feels the same way as it as for the past twenty or so years of my life.

All I can do is hope for either a miracle or a fire, the latter the better choice in my opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- See chapter 1

AN2- Yay, update! Ahem… please review, and re read the first chapter, I twinked it a little!

Now, where was I?

Oh yes, I was complaining about loneliness.

I had my first visitor after what seemed like ages of no one to talk to but my servants.

I heard the door knock one evening, and used my cane to find my way to it so I could open it.

I unlocked it, and said "Yes?"

I received a pure terror filled scream back, before I heard the person scampering away.

Finding that strange, I shut and locked the door again and wandered back into the living room.

"Hey Lola?"

"Yes Miss?" She replied, patting my arm to show she was there.

"I just had the strangest occurrence happen to me."

"Ah, that's what that was about. Well miss, hate to tell ya but you aren't the prettiest thing out there."

"Why? What do I look like?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"A cross between a demon from hell and a vampire. Your skin is black, crispy, and bubbly. You have no hair on your head, arms, or legs. You have claws for nails on your hands and feet. Your teeth are all sharp and pointy. Oh, and you have a lizard tail."

"But I still feel like the old me, I don't feel my skin any differently, and I can still feel my hair." I replied, running a hand through my hair to prove the point.

"Must be only in your mind miss. I'm going to fix lunch now, do you need anything else?"

"Well why aren't you disgusted then?"

"We're not exactly human Miss, Ryan created us for you and only you and once you're free we'll dissolve back into nothing. Therefore your appearance doesn't bother us at all."

"Oh."

After lunch, I sat in the green house room, listening to the fountain and just being plain bored.

Oh, and plotting Ryan's and Whitney's demise once I was free.

I ran my hands down and felt the my favorite shirt and pair of jeans.

My whole existence was bull crap now. How the hell would anyone look past what they see? Most of the guys I had known went from the boobs to the butt and then finally to the face.

Basically, life sucked.

That was the first and last time I would allow myself to cry.

After a while I pulled myself back together. I had to have some sort of hope to get through this.

Right?

So I let my mind wander to the days before the party, when I wasn't the experiment of a hormonal sorcerer and could actually see to read.

And that's when I got an idea.

"Lola! Fred!" I called, figuring Fred would come because Lola was busy in the kitchen. Fred did come, and patted my arm so I'd know he was there.

"Fred, can you read?" I asked.

"Yes miss, would you like me to read a book to you?"

I could've jumped for joy, but resulted to nodding vigorously. He grabbed my arm and lead me back to the library, where he began reading titles and summaries out loud for my choosing. (Which didn't take long, by the third book I was so desperate I just said 'Read the damn thing and then I'll decide if I like it or not.'

He did. I was so happy just to hear a story that it didn't matter if I liked it or not.

We got another visitor right after dinner. This time I had Lola answer the door. Apparently some drunk woman got lost trying to find her way home, and promised one of her sons if we showed her the right direction. Lola tried to tell her that we'd show her the way without her having to give us a child of hers, but she persisted and claimed he was a bastard anyway and would only bring more suffering to her family.

Lola asked my advice. I told her send the woman home, I doubted she was who I was needing (although I did want the lady to get some help, I mean calling your own child a bastard? sheesh!)

The woman finally went home, staggering and belching down the path. (I could hear her burping and Lola told me of the staggering) And claiming she'd send her son by tomorrow.

Lola led me to the bed, and I fell asleep listening to Frank read.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The lady wasn't lying. About halfway through the day someone knocked on the door again. This time Frank went to go answer it, and lo and behold there was a young man in pretty sorry looking clothes, stinking like a skunk and asking for work. Frank (who told me of all this while the guest was sleeping in one of the rooms) got him situated and made sure Lola was there to get him for dinner.

I was panicking. I had no idea what to do now. I told Lola and Frank that I wouldn't meet the guy yet, but they insisted I join him for dinner. I tried telling them that having someone run like hell for the door screaming was not helpful for boosting one's ego, but they insisted anyway.

So, I had to get ready for the dinner that would determine my future.


End file.
